In offset printing presses one or more printing units may be moved out of contact with, or thrown off of, a passing web as one or more additional printing units are moved into contact with, or thrown onto, the web for continuous printing. This operation, which may be referred to as auto transfer, may help minimize the time between printing job changes and may reduce paper waste.
U.S. Publication No. 2007/0144370, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, describes auto transfer.